


[podnot!fic] we can burn brighter (than the sun)

by growlery



Series: the one where Morgana has Feelings (for Mithian) [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Not!Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Morgana doesn't <i>do</i> serious relationships, it's just that she's never found someone she wanted to have a serious relationship <i>with</i>. Until now. Possibly. Very possibly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podnot!fic] we can burn brighter (than the sun)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[not!fic] we can burn brighter (than the sun)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/452030) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



> Created for [KISSES II](http://audiofemme.dreamwidth.org/tag/*kisses+fest), a femmeslash podfic fest at audiofemme in celebration of the International Day of Femmeslash.

[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?0cjjmz24yip6y32)  
mp3 / 16:27 / 15MB


End file.
